<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starstruck by Myllee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110351">Starstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee'>Myllee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have no idea where this came from, actor!Jon, film student!Dany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he walked into her life started as a regular day, just like any other.</p><p>She had no idea then, absolutely no clue that this day would change the course of her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is what I'm doing instead of working on the next chapter of Game On (it's also coming, I'd say it's about halfway there just.. slowly).</p><p>I have no clue where this came from. Just that I was struggling with writing and decided to just write something, anything else, instead. And this is what happened.</p><p>Not much plot here. Nor a lot of dialog. It's not very explicit either. I don't even know anymore...</p><p>Anyway, have this until I'm done with the next Game On chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The day he walked into her life started as a regular day, just like any other. She woke up at 7 o'clock sharp when her alarm clock rang, had two cups of coffee and a raisin bran muffin, got dressed and ready, snatched her backpack from her desk, and was out the door.<p>Her roommate, Margaery, just dragged herself, bleary-eyed, from her bed when Dany was on her way out.</p><p>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! Don't forget we have that Q&amp;A panel today."</p><p>A rude gesture was all the answer she got. Dany giggled as she left their shared apartment. Marg had never been a morning person.</p><p>She arrived at the classroom bright and early, as usual, taking a seat at the front and going over her list of notes and ideas for today's class.</p><p>She had no idea then, absolutely no clue that this day would change the course of her life forever.</p><p>The thin frame of professor Oberyn Martell appeared in the classroom fifteen minutes later. He gave Dany and the few other students who were already there a cordial smile.</p><p>Marg walked in the door just a few seconds before class started, eyes hidden behind a giant pair of sunglasses. She huffed as she took a seat next to Dany.</p><p>"Why do you always have to sit in the front?" she complained, disgruntled.</p><p>"Sshh," said Dany, because at that moment, professor Martell rose from his seat and addressed the class.</p><p>"Good morning, students," he started, "as you know, today we're having a Q&amp;A panel with Jon Snow, the lead actor in the award-winning tv series <i>Winterfell</i>. He will be here in just a minute, please take this time to review the questions you all without a doubt have prepared."</p><p>His last statement was delivered with a sardonic smile and some of the students snickered. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that some of the students have done zero preparation for this. Dany was not one of them. She thumbed through her papers and twirled the pen between her fingers. She was ready.</p><p>Then the door opened and he walked into the classroom. Jon Snow. A veritable movie star. Most of the students gasped and ooh-d and pointed excitedly. </p><p>Dany stared, just like everyone else. He was very attractive, no two ways about it, looking just like he did on the tv screen, save for the fake scars and the heavy furs. He had dark curly hair, full lips that were currently curved into a friendly smile, and dark eyes.</p><p>But what struck Dany most about him was how <i>normal</i> he looked, how down-to-earth. Except for the above-average good looks, he could be just another student. Dany could envision it, him hurrying to class with a coffee cup clutched in his hand and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was even dressed like a regular Joe. White t-shirt, dark jeans, a black jacket.</p><p>She whispered this to Marg who rolled her eyes at her from under the sunglasses now pushed to rest on her head. "He's an actor, honey," she whispered, "he's showing you what he wants you to see," she smirked, "don't believe a word an actor says, ever."</p><p>Marg did have an interesting, distinctly disillusioned, outlook on life, and show business in particular. Her grandmother was a well-known film producer, so Marg had been around the business her entire life, dated a few actors, too, had flings with others. She had described to Dany how fake that world was. Many times. In great detail.</p><p>But Dany couldn't shake the feeling she had about Jon Snow. That there was something uniquely genuine about him. Something <i>real</i>.</p><p>He stepped to the front of the class, saying a few words to professor Martell, who shook his hand with a smile. The professor then turned back to the class.</p><p>"Alright, settle down," he said, raising his voice over the excited whispers and buzz of interest, "I hardly think an introduction is necessary, but for anyone who has been living under a rock for the last year or so, this is Jon Snow, the award-winning lead actor in Winterfell." He paused to let the enthusiastic applause subside. </p><p>Beside him, Jon Snow cracked a small smile, waving his hand to them, "Hi."</p><p>Professor Martell continued, "He has kindly agreed to come here and answer some questions you may have about acting," then he turned to the man standing next to him, "please, the stage is yours."</p><p>Jon Snow stepped forward, smiling at them. Dany expected he would be oozing confidence. He was a star, after all, he must be used to it. But he was so <i>normal</i> that it was hard to reconcile the man before her with his image on the tv screen.</p><p>"Hi everyone," he said, as the room silenced eagerly to listen, "thank you for having me."</p><p>He then went on to give them an introduction about acting, his own experiences and thoughts, and invited them to ask questions.</p><p>Many hands eagerly rose into the air. Jon patiently answered every single one. Somebody asked him his opinion about actors.</p><p>"Actors are all narcissists. Every single one, I promise you,” he said then, "To have that verve, to get up and want to be watched," he quieted for a second, thoughtfully rubbing a hand over his scruffy chin, "It comes from a place – either you were denied that attention as a child or you were given lots of it and want more. Which is where I land," he finished sheepishly, which earned him a chorus of appreciative giggles from the crowd. </p><p>Everyone was already captivated by him, Dany could see. Not that she could blame them. She also couldn't take her eyes off of him.</p><p>Dany raised her hand and he nodded at her. She clutched her pen in determination, trying to quiet the butterflies in her stomach, "I was wondering," she started, her voice clear and strong, "what it felt like when you finished shooting Winterfell."</p><p>He stared at her thoughtfully, running a hand through his thick curls, "You know, nobody's asked me that before," he said, his lips curving into a smile, something warm shining in his eyes. Dany swallowed, heart skipping a beat. He seemed down-to-earth but he was still a superstar. She wasn't immune to his charms.</p><p>"I suppose... it was tough," he said, "the show had been my life for so long, it was painful to leave it behind," he paused, his gaze far away, "I guess the best way to describe it is that I felt... lost, for a time. Like a part of me was missing and I could never find it again." He noticed the silence that fell over the room and cracked a faint smile, "but, it's all good now," he said brightly, "I have other projects in the works and it feels great to keep busy again."</p><p>Dany thought she detected a hint of wistfulness to his words, hiding under what she thought was a fake cheerfulness. She suspected Jon Snow was not as happy and well-adjusted as he appeared to be. Everyone else seemed to take his statement at face value, laughing with him as he cracked a joke.</p><p>But Dany couldn't help but feeling there was more under the surface.</p><p>At the end of the class, Jon Snow received another round of applause as he bade them goodbye and good luck with their studies. He shook professor Martell's hand again and left the room.</p><p>"All right, class. That's it for today. Don't forget your essays are due next Thursday."<br/>
The professor held the door open as Dany left the class alongside Margaery.</p><p>"So what did you think of him?" asked Marg, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and dropping the sunglasses back over her eyes as they went out of the building and into the bright sun outside.</p><p>"I liked him," said Dany, "he seems so genuine."</p><p>"Of course he does," Marg patted her hand, somewhat patronizingly, "actors are like politicians," she snorted, "they say what they need to say and do what they need to do to MAKE you like them."</p><p>Dany made a noncommital 'hmm' as a response, her mind still on <i>him</i>. Marg then walked off to her next class and Dany, who had a free period next, headed towards her favorite bench to sit and go over her notes before her own next class.</p><p>She crossed the vast lawn, heading to the secluded area by the parking lot when she saw him. Jon Snow was standing by the lot, a cigarette clutched between his fingers. Tendrils of smoke rose from the end of it as he absently sucked on it, staring into space.</p><p>He glanced around and saw her. The smile was back on his face.</p><p>"Hey," he called over.</p><p>"Hi," she walked closer tentatively, "what are still you doing here?"</p><p>"Waiting for my car," he spoke around his cigarette. She couldn't resist wrinkling her nose slightly when the smell hit her. She hated it, always had. Jon noticed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it on the floor and grinding it under the sole of his boot.</p><p>"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it," she said hurriedly, "you didn't have to do that," she shrugged, "I'm sorry I disturbed you."</p><p>"You didn't," his smile was sincere, "I'm trying to quit anyway," he shrugged, "nasty habit." He turned his dark eyes back to her and she could see, now that she was standing so close to him, that they were a curious shade of gray. Not brown or black like she initially thought.</p><p>"I actually quit years ago," he admitted, "started again when Winterfell ended..."</p><p>Dany wasn't sure what to say to that, she was dazed by the fact that he was even talking to her.</p><p>He turned to face her, "what's your name?" he asked.</p><p>Dany swallowed, "Daenerys Targaryen," she extended her hand and he grasped it in his. His hand was warm, his skin softer than she imagined it would be.</p><p>She tried not to tremble, dropping her hand and biting her lip, willing herself not to stare at him like an idiot. Although he was probably used to people staring at him.</p><p>"So how come you're taking film studies?" he asked.</p><p>He was just bored, making small-talk until his car arrived, she was certain. But he sounded genuinely interested.</p><p>She shrugged, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I've always been fascinated by movies, I suppose," she said, "by the sheer art of it, the ability to make stories come to life, draw the viewer into another world. I want to be able to do that. Tell powerful stories, create a universe convincing enough that people see themselves in it, relate to a character you've created, support or oppose a faction you thought up in a conflict you thought up, I guess... there's a certain magic about it to me. Being able to make people forget reality, if only for a little while." She snapped her mouth shut, realizing she was babbling. He was just being polite and she was making a fucking speech.</p><p>He stared at her with something akin to wonder in his eyes.</p><p>"It's a beautiful way to look at it," he eventually said, his eyes still focused on her, "this is sort of why I got into acting," he smiled faintly, "but I've never described it as eloquently as you just did."</p><p>Dany's cheeks pinkened, her eyes drawn to his again. His gaze was magnetic, drawing her in. She was unable to look away.</p><p>Then a honk of a horn sounded and the spell was broken. Dany dropped her eyes, glancing at the approaching luxury car.</p><p>The car stopped right next to them and the tinted window rolled down to reveal a gruff man with a stubble and a scowl, "Sorry I'm late," he chuffed at Jon, "had a damn flat on the way."</p><p>"No worries," Jon said to him, then turned his gray eyes back to Dany.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you, Daenerys," he said, his voice sincere.</p><p>Dany didn't know what came over her when she blurted, "Dany. You can call me Dany." A moment later, she felt mortified, her face burning. <i>What the fuck was that? It's not like you'll ever see him again.</i></p><p>He seemed a bit surprised, but then a smile quirked his lips, making him even more handsome than he already was, "Dany," he said. He moved closer, and, instead of extending his hand for a shake, gave her a quick hug, just an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Good luck with your studies," he murmured, "I think you'll be great at whatever you choose to do."</p><p>He then stepped back, gave her another small smile, and disappeared into the car, which immediately sped off.</p><p>Dany stood there, shivering, staring after the car until it rounded a corner and disappeared from view.</p><p>Marg's words pounded in her ears. <i>don't believe a word an actor says, ever.</i></p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She <i>must</i> be crazy. Undeniably and unquestionably losing her mind. Because there was no other explanation for what she was about to do. For what she was going to ask from Margaery.</p><p>She had repeatedly tried to talk herself out of it. To tell herself that it was a terrible idea and that nothing good would come out of it. That it wasn't even possible, that Marg wouldn't be able to help.</p><p>But she had to try. Hers was a stubborn mind and once the idea got stuck in her head, it wouldn't leave. It was all that consumed her thoughts nowadays, haunted her during class and at night when trying to sleep.</p><p>She really had no choice, in the end.</p><p>"Hey, Marg?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" Margaery didn't even raise her head from the film magazine she was perusing.</p><p>Dany bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to ask, "Can I ask you a favor?"</p><p>Marg lifted her eyes from her magazine then, one eyebrow raised, "Sure, what's up?"</p><p>"I was- I was wondering," Dany hesitated for just a split-second, and then plowed on before she lost her nerve, "I was wondering whether you could find something out for me."</p><p>Marg narrowed her gaze, dropping her magazine to the sofa by her side, "What?"</p><p>Dany mumbled the next words, her eyes firmly focused on the coffee table, "Where Jon Snow is staying."</p><p>He was in the city, she knew. The tabloids were all over it. He was doing a series of interviews and would be there for at least a couple of days.</p><p>"Oh, Dany," Marg sighed and Dany raised her head to see Marg looking at her pityingly, "I can find out, sure, but do you really think it's a good idea? What are you planning to do, anyway?"</p><p>Dany shook her head, cheeks aflame, "I just... I want to see him again."</p><p>Marg rolled her eyes, "You and half of the fucking world," she said sarcastically, "you don't really think he'd even remember you just because you spoke to him in a parking lot for like 5 seconds, do you?"</p><p>She had told Marg about it the day it happened. Marg had just laughed then and asked her if she soaked up any stardust.</p><p>"Are you going to help me or not?"</p><p>Marg's gaze softened then, "Of course, Dany, if you want, but..." her voice was gentle now, "don't expect too much, alright?" </p><p>Dany nodded mutely, grateful to Marg for not berating her any more.</p><p>Marg then leaned over, retrieving her phone from the other end of the sofa. She flicked her finger at the screen and put the phone to her ear.</p><p>She smiled when the call was answered a second later, "Hi, Grandma."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Two days later, Dany found herself sitting in the lobby of one of the most expensive hotels in the city, sipping a drink that cost nearly half her monthly rent.</p><p>In addition to letting her know where Jon Snow always stayed when he was in the city, Marg had also let her borrow a dress for the evening. From an extremely high-end designer label that Dany was afraid to ask the price of. It was black, silky to the touch, skin-tight, and somehow made her breasts look bigger and her legs appear longer.</p><p>Dany nervously crossed her legs together, sipping at her drink, fingers tapping on the table. Marg, who was tipped by her grandmother, told her to just wait there, that he usually went out to dinner around that time.</p><p>It seemed like she was right because, only twenty minutes after Dany had arrived, the elevator doors opened with a soft musical 'ding' and out he walked, accompanied by two other men Dany didn't recognize. One was gray-haired and broad-shouldered with a kind face, the other one short, golden-haired, and speaking non-stop into his mobile.</p><p>But Dany barely noticed them, she only had eyes for Jon. He was wearing an expensive gray suit tonight, molded to his body so perfectly that she was certain that it was custom-made for him.</p><p>He looked ethereal, unreal. Gone was the casual look, the plain clothes and soft curls framing his face. His hair was slicked back and he looked every inch the movie star. Dany almost faltered then, almost lost her nerve. But they were walking slowly, stopping for a moment while the gray-haired man called someone on his phone and she decided to just go for it.</p><p>She slid off her seat, leaving her half-full glass at the table. It was whisked away a moment later by a black-and-white clad waiter. She walked towards them, trying to display a confidence she didn't feel.</p><p>Jon's gaze slid to her as she was approaching, no doubt distracted by the sound of Marg's four-inch heels which Dany was currently wearing. His eyes remained politely curious for a moment before widening in recognition.</p><p>"Dany?" he asked, his voice tinged by surprise, and she was immediately engulfed by an intense heatwave. <i>He remembers</i>.</p><p>"Jon," she greeted, stopping in front of him, clutching her small black purse with trembling fingers. The gray-haired man stared at her curiously but said nothing. The other one paid her no mind, still speaking rapidly into the phone that seemed to be glued to his ear.</p><p>Jon smiled then, displaying perfect white teeth, "What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>Dany gulped, "I was- I just," she stuttered, then mentally shook herself, willing her voice to steady, "I was wondering if we could... talk some more," she said. She wasn't sure what else to say, her entire plan suddenly seeming ridiculous and even crazier that it did before.</p><p>Jon studied her closely, something warm filling his eyes, "I'd love to," he murmured. It was as though the air was thickening around them, making it harder to breathe.</p><p>"Why don't you join us for dinner?" he suggested. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "It's going to be boring as fuck with these two talking my ear off, but we can find time to talk afterwards."</p><p>Dany nodded and Jon smiled. He briefly introduced his companions. The gray-haired man was Davos Seaworth, his agent, and the other one Tyrion Lannister, his publicist. Davos shook her hand politely while Tyrion just nodded at her, turning his back to them, still on the phone.</p><p>Davos turned to Jon and said, "The car is here."</p><p>Jon then gestured her along with them. Davos ushered them towards a side-exit, and into a limo that was already waiting.</p><p>The four of them slid into the spacious back seat. There were two people sitting in the front. One was the gruff driver who had picked Jon up at the university, the other a tall woman with short-cropped blonde hair that was apparently there for 'security'.</p><p>Davos leaned forward, giving the driver the name of a high-end restaurant in town, and the car started moving at once.</p><p>The publicist, Tyrion, finally put down his phone and turned straight to Jon, starting to unload information on him right away.</p><p>Jon hadn't been kidding about them talking his ear off, Dany thought. She was seated across from him in a private room of the restaurant, while the other two talked to him non-stop. Jon listened patiently, looking resigned, while he absently poked at the food on his plate.</p><p>Dany sampled hers as well. Everything was delicious, and the alcohol flowed freely. But Dany could barely eat out of sheer nerves, still feeling like everything was not quite <i>real</i>. Like she was inside some strange fantasy her mind had concocted due to lack of sleep and excess of caffeine. Like her dreams of meeting him again had bled into reality.</p><p>When the meal had finally come to an end, Davos handed the waiter a shiny black card and they made their way out through the same back-entrance they came in through.</p><p>They made their way back into the car. Jon asked the driver to take them to a popular club. They seemed to be flitting in and out of places through back and side-entrances, always moving in the shadows, avoiding the paparazzi that lurked around every corner.</p><p>They were led into an exclusive lounge, some kind of a vast VIP area, overlooking the rest of the club from some kind of a mezzanine, perched high above the ground floor. There were already a few people there, some of them nodding at them in greeting, some ignoring them completely.</p><p>Dany recognized another famous actress, who was smoking a long thin cigarette, a bored expression on her face, and a squat plump man holding a cigar she knew to be a famous action-movie producer.</p><p>They sat in a corner and waitresses popped into existence, handing out drinks. Tyrion started yet another tirade, but Jon raised his hand, "Enough for tonight, Tyrion," he said tiredly, "have a drink, we can continue this tomorrow."</p><p>Tyrion snapped his mouth shut and reached for a glass of wine, "Fair enough," he muttered.</p><p>Jon then finally turned to her, "I'm sorry for this," he murmured, bringing his mouth closer to her ear so she could hear him over the music, "they don't know when to quit sometimes." His closeness was making her tremble in her seat</p><p>"I heard that," said Tyrion tartly from next to Jon.</p><p>"You were supposed to," Jon retorted, a smile quirking his lips.</p><p>He brought his gaze back to Dany and scooted a bit closer to her on the plush seat.</p><p>"A drink?" he offered, gesturing to the table, which was overflowing with them.</p><p>"Sure," she whispered, unsure if he even heard her. But he either heard or deduced she agreed, because he handed her a glass of wine, taking bourbon for himself.</p><p>He sipped his drink, leaning back slightly, looking relaxed for the first time that evening.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was talking, and he was talking back.</p><p>They talked about her film studies, his drama school. She told him about her parents, her older brother who loved movies and tragically died young, her favorite books and movies.</p><p>He told her about his parents, his brother, whom he was very close with, the troubled period he went through when the shooting of Winterfell ended, the crazy life of a movie-star that seemed to include a lot of dodging cameras and attempting to keep some semblance of normalcy.</p><p>"It seems so glamorous from the outside," he said, shaking his head ruefully, "it's not quite like that," he sighed, "I can't just go out for a walk without risking being photographed, can't go shopping for groceries like a regular person... Brienne had to break me out of a cafe once after someone took a photo of me having a coffee there. After a few minutes, there were about fifty people crowding in trying to get a picture of me," he wrinkled his nose at the memory, "it gets exhausting."</p><p>They moved closer to each other as they talked. Dany wasn't sure when, but at some point, Davos and Tyrion had vanished, and it was just them on the plush sofa. His arm was around her, his mouth close to her ear and she could breathe in his heady scent. A hint of cologne, mint, and expensive alcohol. It was making her dizzy.</p><p>He kissed her for the first time within an hour of arriving at the club. His lips were soft, his tongue tasting of the expensive bourbon he had been drinking. She felt drunk herself even though she only had one glass of wine. Drunk and high on his touch alone.</p><p>They were kissing for the entire short car ride back to his hotel, Davos sitting next to them, ignoring them completely. Tyrion had, apparently, taken a separate cab, having left earlier. </p><p>The tall blonde woman, Brienne, who Dany learned was some kind of a bodyguard, had led them inside through a side door, leading into the hotel from the private parking so that they wouldn't be seen by paparazzi.</p><p>The two of them took the elevator up. They were, by happy chance, the only ones in it, as they were unable to keep their hands off each other.</p><p>Jon pulled her inside his room and kicked the door shut, hot mouth descending on hers again, one hand curling around her waist, the other one fumbling with the zipper of her dress.</p><p>Then they were naked, in his bed, and he was trailing kisses all over her body. His lips slid down down down... sinking between her thighs and she buried her shaky hands in his hair, holding on for dear life. </p><p>She soared, flying through starry skies, gasping his name as pleasure wracked her body, depriving her of air to breathe.</p><p>She had barely come back down to earth when he crawled back up to kiss her again, his tongue hot in her mouth, his stiff member pressing against her stomach. She whimpered, needing him like she never needed anything else in her life. She buried her hands deeper in his hair, kissing him back, coiling around him like a snake, wishing to disappear in him until there was nothing but them left in the world.</p><p>She spread her thighs for him, silently begging. <i>Please...</i></p><p>He shuddered, his eyes sliding shut, trying to control himself, "Are you sure?" he whispered, one hand coming to cup her face, his touch soft against her cheek.</p><p>"Yes," she whispered, voice quivering, "I'm sure."</p><p>He expelled a shaky breath, moving aside briefly to rummage through the bedside table, pulling out a condom. He pulled it on and then he was back.</p><p>It felt like a storm, when he drove into her, a bolt of lightning splicing the sky, making everything bright and electric. Then the rolling thunder, her blood rushing through her veins, a beast roaring deep within her. There was nothing quite like it, nothing ever even came close.</p><p>They moved together until the flood had hit again, the waves engulfing her, pulling her under, and she was lost and found and there was nowhere else she'd rather be than here in his arms. He thrust into her a few more times then groaned, breaking apart, joining her.</p><p>In the aftermath, they laid together, sweaty bodies pressed to each other. There were no words, none were needed. They went again. And again. The room was pitch dark, silent except for their heated breaths.</p><p>"Stay." He had breathed the word into her neck, "Stay with me."</p><p>She nodded. She never wanted to leave. He moved to kiss her again, drawing her into his arms, her head on his chest. </p><p>She clung to him and she knew, at that moment, that she was lost. It made so sense at all, it was insane, it was a dream, a fantasy that could never be. But she knew it to be true.</p><p>The next morning he kissed her again before she left. A long, slow kiss. He had given her his personal phone number and told her she could call him anytime. He was leaving town later that day, for some talk-show interviews about his upcoming project.</p><p>She had stumbled into her apartment late in the morning, finding Margaery there, idly flipping through the pages of a large textbook.</p><p>Marg took one look at her face and put the book down, getting up and wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>"Oh, Dany," she sighed, slowly stroking her hair.</p><p>Dany broke down, sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Her friend seemed to know it as well, what she was going to say.</p><p>"Marg," she whispered in a quivering voice, "I think I'm in love with him."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She was afraid to call, for a while, afraid he wouldn't pick up or just brush her off. He was busy, she knew, been filming and attending premiers and award ceremonies all over the world and all the other things a high-profile actor did.</p><p>She had followed the stories about him in the tabloids, just to get a glimpse of where he is and what he's doing. Eventually, when she saw he was back in town, she gathered her courage and dialed his number, her hand sweaty and shaking as she held the phone.</p><p>It rang and rang and she was just about to put it down when he answered. He sounded exhausted. His voice turned warmer instantly when she said a tentative, "Hi, Jon," into the phone.</p><p>He told her where he was staying, she went to him that evening. He had welcomed her into his hotel room and into his bed, where they stayed wrapped around each other for hours. Storms could be raging outside for all Dany knew, an earthquake could occur and she wouldn't have noticed. When she was with him, he became the focal point of her world, the only thing she could see.</p><p>He left town the next day and her world dimmed again.</p><p>Things went in this fashion for a while. </p><p>She had started taking the pill, wanting to feel him closer, as close as humanly possible. The first time he pressed into her with no barriers between them completely took her breath away. It made any other sensation pale in comparison. </p><p>She felt like he was hers then, like she could actually have him. The feel of his body nestled deep inside her, his shuddering breaths, the touch of his hand on her damp skin, gently cupping her cheek, looking at her with something that looked like reverence in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you happy?" she had asked him, in the aftermath. They were in his bed, facing each other, tangled in the sheets and in one another.</p><p>He looked thoughtful, as though he hadn't really thought about it before.</p><p>"I am when I'm with you," he finally whispered, eyes glinting like moonstones in the semi-darkness of the room. </p><p>For a moment there, it felt like love.</p><p>But then daybreak came and the fears started gnawing at her again, reality harsh and cold in the light of day. Life was not a fairytale. She wasn't going to marry Prince Charming and live happily ever after in his castle.</p><p>Several weeks later, she was getting coffee at the local cafe outside her apartment when she passed by a newsstand and saw the cover picture in one of the tabloids. Jon in a charity ball with a smiling young blonde hanging on his arm.</p><p>Dany felt sick, bile rising in her throat. She went home and looked up the story. She gazed at the girl, who was smiling brightly at the camera. She was young. fresh-faced and sweet. The daughter of some famous director, Dany read, she was involved in some charity work, helping people with disabilities. </p><p>Dany sat there, on her bed, for a long time, staring at Jon's wide smile in the picture, letting the tears fall.</p><p>He had called the next time he came to town and she went to him, again. She couldn't keep away, drawn to him like a moth to a flame even if her delicate wings were in danger of getting badly burned.</p><p>She was laying in his arms in the aftermath, her back to his chest, feeling melancholy descending on her once the soporific effects of her release had faded. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to suppress her tears.</p><p>But he noticed something was amiss, because he tugged her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "What's wrong, Dany?"</p><p>She just shook her head, muttered, "It's nothing", feeling the miserable knot in her throat nearly choking her.</p><p>He hesitated, then asked, "Is it about-" he then named the blonde that was on his arm a mere week before.</p><p>"Are you dating her?" she had whispered into the darkness, still not turning around to look at him.</p><p>He sighed, pressing his lips lightly to her shoulder, pulling her tighter into his arms, "It was just a PR thing," he murmured, "Tyrion's idea. After those... drunken pictures of me made the rounds, he thought I could use some more positive press. Being seen with a sweet young thing who was running a charity was supposed to do the trick."</p><p>Dany knew the pictures he was referring to. He had divulged to her how lost he felt after the filming for his first big role had ended, how he turned to alcohol to battle the confusion and depression.</p><p>"She's nothing but an acquaintance," he breathed into her shoulder, "she's not <i>you</i>."</p><p>She turned in his arms then, kissing him, desperately wanting to feel him again. He responded just as fiercely, pulling her to him, kissing her so hard she felt branded by his lips, forever his to do with as he pleased.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She woke up nauseated. It was just simmering under the surface for a little while and then she ran into the bathroom and violently vomited into the toilet. She sat on the floor, shivering, willing it to pass until Marg came in with a glass of water and some mints.</p><p>Dany took them gratefully.</p><p>Marg had perched herself on the edge of the bathtub, saying nothing as she waited. The implications hung heavy in the air until Marg broke the silence.</p><p>"Is this the first time?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Dany shook her head, "it's been a few days," she whispered.</p><p>"Did you... take a test?"</p><p>Dany nodded, burying her face in her arms, unable to look at Marg.</p><p>"Jon's?"</p><p>Dany nodded again. There's been no one else. Not for a very long time, since before she met him.</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" Marg's voice was tinged with concern.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Are you going to tell him?"</p><p>Dany shrugged, feeling the tears start to fall. She was more terrified than she'd never been her entire life. Ever since she saw the two stripes on the little plastic stick.</p><p><i>Now what?</i> She was standing at the edge of a cliff staring into the abyss, into the great unknown, the future dark and murky.</p><p>
  <i>NOW what? What am I going to do</i>
</p><p>She didn't even realize she was sobbing until Marg slid to the floor beside her and wrapped an arm around her, gently guiding her head to rest on her shoulder. </p><p>Dany sobbed until she had no tears left. She let Marg drag her off the floor and into the living room, let her make her a cup of mint tea, and wrap a quilt around her trembling shoulders.</p><p>Marg sat with her in silence until she got her bearings. Until the nausea was finally gone and the tremors subsided.</p><p>"I have to tell him, don't I?" Dany whispered into the silence, hands clutching the quilt snug around her body.</p><p>"It's your decision, Dany," Marg said gently, "but I think it's best."</p><p>Dany nodded numbly. Her hands unconsciously pressed to her stomach, where she imagined she could feel a tiny barely-there bump forming.</p><p>She had to tell him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>It was two more weeks before Jon was back in town. He had called her.</p><p>He opened his hotel room's door and pulled her inside, into his arms. He just held her close for a few seconds and she clung to him, feeling the tears rise up in her eyes again. Her emotions were so close to the surface nowadays.</p><p>He pulled away slightly and rubbed a lone tear from her cheek with his thumb, "What's wrong?" he asked, concern creasing his forehead.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her courage. Then she held his hand and led him to the sofa of the spacious suite.</p><p>They both sat. Dany clasped her hands together, wedging them between her knees. Her heart was pounding, the sound deafening to her ears.</p><p>"Dany, talk to me," he prompted gently when she said nothing, only stared ahead, trying to take deep even breaths.</p><p>She was so scared. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he was going to blame her for the failing birth-control. Try to deny it was his or ask her to <i>take care of it</i>. The thought made her want to vomit again. But there was nothing to be gained by stalling. She had to tell him.</p><p>Later, she couldn't even remember the words leaving her mouth. But she must have said "I'm pregnant," because all she can see is Jon's wide stunned eyes, the way his mouth parted as he exhaled a breath.</p><p>He stood up for a moment and then heavily sat back down, she could see his hands were trembling. He took several deep breaths and then turned to face her. His hands were surprisingly steady when they gently grasped hers.</p><p>"Are you- are you ok?" he asked then in a whisper, "do you feel ok? Is the baby-?" he stopped abruptly, as though saying the word made it real.</p><p>"I'm ok," she had whispered, "been feeling sick in the mornings... but I went to see a doctor," she continued, swallowing, letting the touch of his hands around hers give her courage, "I'm fine. And the baby's fine."</p><p>He gave a long sigh, and then dropped her hands and gathered her into his arms, clutching her tight.</p><p>"It's gonna be ok," he muttered in her ear, as he clung to her, and she didn't know whether he was talking to her or to himself, "we're going to be ok."</p><p>Hearing him say 'we' made something gloriously warm and sweet spread through her chest.</p><p>"Do you-" she blurted, pushing away to look into his eyes, "Do you really want to do this... with me?"</p><p>Something passed over his face. Surprise? Hurt? She wasn't sure.</p><p>He cupped her face, fingers delicately caressing her cheeks, "Of course I do," he breathed, his eyes unguarded, open and sincere, "don't you know that I'm in love with you?"</p><p>She didn't. Not until that very moment.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>They talked. At length. About their plans and expectations, about what she wanted and what he wanted as well.</p><p>She said she wanted to continue her studies, for as long as she was able. And then take a gap year until the baby was old enough and she could go back and complete her education.</p><p>Jon said he wanted to be there with her, every step of the way. He was talking about cutting back on his work, taking fewer roles so he could devote himself to what was coming.</p><p>It was the first time Dany felt like an equal, instead of feeling like the starstruck fan to his movie-star. It had never occurred to her that he had never seen her that way, that he had always seen her as more, always felt <i>more</i>. </p><p>She was amazed to find out how deep his feelings to her went. She had been afraid to even think about it before, constantly living with a nagging doubt in the pit of her stomach, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for everything to vanish like smoke between her fingers.</p><p>Jon had asked that they go public with their relationship as soon as possible and she agreed.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Dany?" he had asked, holding her close, his hand splayed protectively over her stomach. They were laying in his hotel room bed, spooning close together, "living in the limelight.. it isn't easy," he murmured into her neck, "it's exhausting at times."</p><p>"I'm sure," she murmured, turning her head back to look into his eyes. The softness in them made her feel strong, confident, "we can't hide forever... might as well get it out there."</p><p>He smiled then and kissed her, long and slow. The feeling of a sealed promise lingered in his kiss.</p><p>Jon had then called Tyrion to inform him that they were going to go public with their relationship at once. The publicist had tried to talk him out of it, saying they had to <i>control the narrative</i>.</p><p>What that meant, Dany wasn't sure, but eventually, it didn't matter, because Jon told him in no uncertain terms that he had made up his mind. That <i>they</i> had made up their minds.</p><p>"We're going to have a baby," she had heard him as he spoke to Tyrion over the phone, pacing around the hotel room, "and it's going to be very noticeable very soon, I don't want to wait."</p><p>
  <i>We're going to have a baby.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Tyrion had brought in a media consultant to talk to her, to explain to her about the celebrity life, since she would no doubt get noticed now that she was officially, and publicly, dating a well-known actor.</p><p>The consultant turned out to be a kind dark-skinned woman named Missandei, impeccably dressed and sporting a remarkably spikey pair of heels.</p><p>"Please, call me Missy," the woman had said warmly when they'd met for the first time, sitting in a private dining room at the hotel. A white-clad waitress had brought them cups of coffee and various small sandwiches, fresh fruit, and an assortment of small pastries and cookies.</p><p>Dany, who was a bit queasy, nibbled at the end of a slice of melon, feeling nervous.</p><p>"I understand that this is a stressful time," Missy said kindly, "I'm just here to explain to you how it is to be in the public eye, what you should and shouldn't do."</p><p>She went on to outline how to answer questions from paps, or mostly how to avoid them, and most importantly, to never ever lose her temper when there are cameras around.</p><p>Dany's head was reeling by the end of it. Missy patted her hands then lightly, "I know it seems like a lot, but you'll be ok. I'm sure of it."</p><p>Missy had given her a calling card and told her she could call anytime if she needed anything.</p><p>"He called me himself, you know," Missy said before leaving, "Jon Snow," she clarified at Dany's questioning gaze.</p><p>"He did?" Dany believed that everything was Tyrion's doing.</p><p>"Yes," Missy smiled, picking up her purse, "he cares for you," she said quietly, "quite a lot."</p><p>She gave Dany another smile and left.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She was well into her pregnancy when Jon asked her to move in with him.</p><p>They were at his home, a small but beautiful cottage a little way outside of town. They were sitting in the garden, soaking up the sun.</p><p>"What do you say, Dany?" he fervently asked, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "there's plenty of room here. And we can, maybe- maybe start setting up the nursery," he suggested, somewhat shyly.</p><p>Dany smiled at him, feeling warm all over, "It sounds wonderful, but-" she hesitated, "It's too far for me to get back and forth the university from here," she explained, "I want to keep going to classes, for as long as I can."</p><p>"We can get a new place then," he suggested, "somewhere close to the university, a house, an apartment, anything you want."</p><p>She leaned in and kissed him, sweetly.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured, "for everything."</p><p>He seemed surprised and pleased, tightening his arm around her, "Is that a yes, then?" he probed gently.</p><p>"Tell you what," she said, resolute, "I'll stay in my apartment with Marg until the end of the semester, it's only two months away anyway, and then... then I can move here. I love this place," she added quietly.</p><p><i>I love it because you're here,</i> was what she really meant.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Sometimes, life does end up being a fairytale, Dany mused to herself, cradling the tiny baby suckling at her breast. Sometimes one does get to marry Prince Charming and live with him in his castle, (or his cottage, to be exact), get to have beautiful babies, and live happily ever after.</p><p>At least, it seems that happy ever after was what's in store for them.</p><p>Said Prince Charming chose that precise moment to appear from the next room, tousle-haired and sleep-deprived, but sporting a tender happy smile on his handsome face. He came to stand behind her, hands resting softly on her shoulders as he gazed in wonder at the tiny being in her arms.</p><p>"He's so beautiful," he murmured, for what probably was the hundredth time. He couldn't stop marveling at their son's delicate features. The wisps of white-blonde hair on his head, the flashes of dark-gray that could be seen when he opened his eyes.</p><p>Dany smiled, running a finger over the tiny slope of their son's nose, and across his soft cheek.</p><p>"Of course he is," she murmured, "he looks like just his father... except for the hair."</p><p>Jon chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to her head, "I think he has your nose," he said, "and your chin," he added thoughtfully.</p><p>Dany giggled, "My chin? How oddly specific."</p><p>"Well, it's true," Jon said, "look at him, he's sticking it out, determined, just like you."</p><p>He knelt then next to her, and she could swear his eyes were wet when he murmured, "Thank you, Dany. For all of... this. For everything."</p><p>She reached her hand out to clasp it with his and couldn't help noticing the way his eyes shone when he looked at her. He looked just like how she felt when she looked at him.</p><p>Starstruck.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🎬 ❤️ 🎥</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was that. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>